Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150622215134/@comment-25065826-20150701202223
Well, he just said he's attacked this base through computers for no apparent reason, Niamh. I don't need to consult in Doug. "If we help each other out, can we... go separate ways from there?" I ask. The guy brushed dust of his shirt. "Go for it." He runs past me, but I shout after him. "Have you got a knife?" He turns, tosses me a short dagger and we're sorted. Doug jogs next to me, seemingly avoiding my eyes. Is he thinking again about escaping with me? All I wanted was to make a good impression, but I guess he's right. I can't just run up to random teenagers with purple eyes blazing around corridors. We wind our way around corridors, until we come across a group of guards. Without thinking, I fling my knife, but it goes wide and hits the wall behind my target's shoulder. I'm seriously out of practise... He raises his gun, but I flick my hand, and he's slammed against the wall. I drag him to the ground, and pull four knives from his belt. Meanwhile, the other guards are being dealt with - one's choking and clawing at his neck and the other is shivering way too much to be healthy. They crumble and we're running again. Past guards, through doors, backtracking, until we come into a massice chamber. And I mean massive. I grab Doug's hand and jump backwards, flying upwards and landing against the wall. I sprint forwards, nullify Doug's gravity to speed us up and drag him behind me. I only have about 10 minutes of powers left, so I need to be quick. Meanwhile, on the floor, the guy we are escaping with is freezing people in place and shooting shards of ice from his hands, spearing them in the chest. One even goes through one guys head and lodges into a woman's shoulder. Too distracted. I don't think many guards have noticed me. They haven't shot, and I try working out why, when Doug pushes his hands down and a distortion in the air is my only alert of something happening. And a few seconds later, the guards are falling again, this time in spasm. I rip up a few of the armed people on the ground and they fly into the ceiling, before I let them tumble to the floor. Almost graceful. Without their grunts and wails, it could be quite pretty. Focus. The ice guy seems finished down below. Everyone is disarmed or unconscious, possibly even dead, and the teenager is standing with his hands on his knees, his back heaving as he breathes. No wounds I can see, so I levitate us down. Well, most of the way. My power slips from my fingers, I can almost feel it, and we fall out of control the few last feet. I guess I judged the time wrong. I'm out of power. The guy has no wounds, so we walk to the largest door from the room. A corridor, but the second door we try in it is into open air. I look to the ice guy. His eyes are bright purple and have a determination about them which kind of intimidates me. "Thank you back there," I say. "Not sure what would have happened without a mysterious cyber attack..." I give a small smile. "Don't worry. It's fine." Short and sharp. And then, Doug coughs. I get the message. I turn, and jog off with him, into... Hmm. Not quite sure. Let's call it freedom.